


and oh, the way your makeup stains (like i’ll never be the same)

by will_p



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Feelings Realization, Kissing, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Marking, Oblivious Lauro, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Post-Pechino Express, Pre-Valentina
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: A ogni seratasmack, puntuale come un orologio svizzero. Prova un rossetto rosso tangenziale e gli stampa un bacetto su una guancia, dritto sotto lo zigomo; il rossetto rosa gli finisce in fronte, il lucidalabbra coi glitter è un disastro e devono andare a lavarsi la faccia tutti e due, rossetto blu notte e gli centra un orecchio mentre Edo si volta,madonna mia La’, ma sei un labrador, che schifo, e tutti giù a ridere, che scemo Lauré, sempre a scherza’.Diventa un gioco, praticamente.Se non fosse che Lauro non sa bene come si vinca, ‘sto gioco.
Relationships: Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials





	and oh, the way your makeup stains (like i’ll never be the same)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Then_comes_the_Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Then_comes_the_Sun/gifts).



> Scritta per il prompt _You are the only thing I want to own (Editors)_ della [quarta settimana](https://www.landedifandom.net/cowt10-week-four/) del [COWT #10](https://www.landedifandom.net/cowt10-iscrizioni/) @ [landedifandom](https://www.landedifandom.net/). (#teamSabbie ftw!) Non che serva a niente saperlo, ma in teoria è ambientata ad altezza 2017/18, dopo Pechino Express, quando Lauro aveva ancora delle remore a molestare il suo producer di fronte a tutti. Forse.
> 
> Grazie Sun per la consulenza trucco (e tante, tante altre cose) ♥
> 
> Titolo @ _Of All The Gin Joints In All The World_ \- Fall Out Boy.

Sephora gli regala un cazzo di cesto di trucchi e Lauro vorrebbe baciare in bocca qualcuno.   
  
“N’era meglio un cesto di frutta,” dice Quentin, ma Lauro sta già spacchettando scatole e scatoline, esaltato come un ragazzino la mattina di Natale, e tempo due secondi deve già scacciare le manacce di Edo da una palette di ombretti glitterati che ha il suo nome scritto sopra.   
  
“Letteralmente, non vedi che ce sta scritto qua, ‘ _per Achille_ ’, sei Achille te? No, quindi leva ‘ste mano -”   
  
“Ma chi cazzo è Achille oh, mai sentito, se saranno sbagliati -”   
  
Li lasciano a battibeccare di fronte allo specchio, con il resto della crew che continua i preparativi per la serata tutto intorno a loro. Edo riesce a fregarsi una palette nude e poi si frega pure la sedia, per aggiustarsi immediatamente il contouring, allora Lauro si siede sopra il tavolo a gambe incrociate - e se gli copre lo specchio peggio per lui, così impara - e continua a rovistare tra i trucchi, deciso a mettersi _tutto_ ma incerto da dove iniziare. Si prova cinque smalti diversi, uno per dito della mano sinistra, direttamente sopra il suo vecchio smalto nero sbeccato perché tanto così tiene meglio, poi si stufa e comincia a provarsi le matite sul polso, poi i rossetti. Ce n’è uno burgundy _da favola_ , e molla tutto il resto per metterselo prima di subito.   
  
“Come me sta?” chiede, rimirandosi un altro secondo allo specchio. Si volta verso Edo e stringe le labbra, il più piccolo broncio per metterle bene in mostra.   
  
Edo lo studia con occhio critico. “È un po’ da vecchia.”   
  
“Allora è perfetto.” Salta giù dal tavolo e per poco non fa finire tutto per terra, fortuna l’altro che lo acchiappa con una mano sul fianco. “Daje bello de nonna, ‘nnamo che è tardi,” dice, e colto da ispirazione improvvisa si abbassa su Edo, gli schiocca un bacio sulla guancia degno di una zia alla comunione, poi scappa ridendo.   
  
Quando sale sul palco, quasi un’ora dopo, Edo ha ancora l’impronta del bacio stampata sulla guancia.   
  
Lauro perde l’attacco di un verso quando lo nota. Ogni volta che lo guarda, Edo sorride, un filo perplesso, con la forma delle sue labbra impressa addosso, e ogni volta lo stomaco di Lauro fa una capriola. Si scorda le parole di un ritornello intero, ma è normale, è a quello che serve il pubblico, che vuoi che sia.   
  
A fine serata il bacio è ancora lì, bello preciso, tenuta perfetta, e nonostante la bottiglietta scolata in un sorso, Lauro ha la bocca asciutta come il deserto.   
  
Boh, sarà il caldo.   
  
  
  
Più lo guardano male, più gli danno del frocio, più Lauro ci dà giù con i trucchi finché non diventano un must di ogni apparizione, e siccome ormai Edo è sempre tra i piedi (e _per fortuna_ , è tutto più bello con Edo, più nitido, vuole dimenticarsi come si stava quando non c’era) è un po’ naturale che ci finisca in mezzo.   
  
A ogni serata _smack_ , puntuale come un orologio svizzero. Prova un rossetto rosso tangenziale e gli stampa un bacetto su una guancia, dritto sotto lo zigomo; il rossetto rosa gli finisce in fronte, il lucidalabbra coi glitter è un disastro e devono andare a lavarsi la faccia tutti e due, rossetto blu notte e gli centra un orecchio mentre Edo si volta, _madonna mia La’, ma sei un labrador, che schifo_ , e tutti giù a ridere, che scemo Lauré, sempre a scherza’.   
  
Diventa un gioco, praticamente.   
  
Se non fosse che Lauro non sa bene come si vinca, ‘sto gioco. Non è manco la cosa più stupida che facciano, nemmeno lontanamente, ma ogni volta che lascia il suo segno su Edo, Lauro si sente fuori asse, come un cartello piantato storto, e non riesce a capire perché.   
  
Deve smetterla di dormire tre ore per notte, probabilmente.   
  
  
  
Sono rannicchiati insieme su un divano, vicini vicini a discutere di un testo nuovo, quando Lauro si volta e il collo di Edo è _lì_ , a un palmo dal suo naso, e in quell’istante è la cosa più naturale del mondo abbassarsi e baciarlo. Non ci pensa nemmeno, si muove e basta, s’incastra tra spalla e mento come la tessera di un puzzle che trova il suo posto, gli posa un bacio sulla gola che dura giusto il tempo di sentire il suo battito sotto le labbra e poi si stacca, salta via come se avesse preso la scossa e scappa, scusa devo andare al cesso, mi sa che ci stanno chiamando, ci vediamo tra un secondo, mentre gli occhi sgranati di Edo gli trafiggono la schiena come una lancia.   
  
Grazie a Dio sono in radio, perché Lauro non riesce a guardarlo in faccia per tutta l’intervista.   
  
  
  
È diverso dai baci soliti, per qualche motivo.   
  
Sono sempre stati affettuosi, hanno sempre fatto ‘ste cose, ma mentre il resto è tutto uno scherzo che gli scivola addosso, questi baci gli rimangono attaccati come il rossetto sulla pelle di Edo.   
  
  
  
Lauro insiste, perché non ha mai imparato bene come ci si tira indietro.   
  
Un bacio sulla spalla, con il rossetto nero nuovo di Dior, prima di salire sul palco. Un baciamano a metà _Ulalala_ , e i segni scarlatti che restano sulla mano di Edo fino a sera. Un bacio sulla guancia, un bacio sulla schiena, e non ride più nessuno, nessuno li guarda nemmeno, ma Lauro non riesce a smettere.   
  
Poi una serata Edo lo bacia sul collo, ed è normale, non è niente di che, davvero, ma quando torna a casa Lauro s’incrocia allo specchio all'ingresso e c’è un cazzo di segno rosso sotto il suo mento, le labbra di Edo immortalate sulla sua pelle, e si ritrova appoggiato contro la porta di casa con una mano nei pantaloni e gli occhi fissi, affamati, sul riflesso di quel segno innocente.   
  
Quando viene soffoca un urlo nel dorso della mano, poi scivola lungo la porta e si siede per terra, con i pantaloni ancora incastrati sotto il culo.   
  
_Forse_ è un pochino fottuto. Forse.   
  
  
  
Una sera si lascia un po’ prendere la mano. C’è un rossetto nuovo rosso peccato e c’è Edo più sensibile del solito, che ride e lo mena e si scansa ogni volta che si avvicina, perciò Lauro la prende come una sfida.   
  
Quando finalmente arrivano nel locale Edo sembra uscito da un cartone animato, un bacio a stampo sulla guancia e uno sul mento e uno sulla clavicola, mentre Lauro non ha praticamente più un filo di rossetto addosso. Sorride all’universo tutto tronfio, come se avesse vinto la lotteria, almeno finché non accostano Edo per salutarlo, una pacca sulla spalla e una risata e _ammazza fratè, la ragazza tua dev’esse’ gelosa forte pe’ lasciatte tutti ‘sti segni_.   
  
Edo ride, con gli occhi puntati nei suoi. Lauro pure ride, forse, almeno gli sembra, ma è un po’ come se fosse fuori di sé, e si guarda girare i tacchi e buttarsi nella ressa in cerca di qualcosa per distrarsi, qualunque cosa, anche una botta in testa.   
  
  
  
Una canna, due birre e tre shot più tardi, Edo lo mette all’angolo in uno dei cessi.   
  
“Oh, Edo, ecco ‘ndo stavi,” biascica, e non lo guarda, e si accorge di essere con le spalle al metaforico muro solo quando sbatte contro il ripiano del lavandino e a destra e a sinistra ci sono solo le braccia di Edo che lo tengono fermo. “Te stavo a cerca’, prima…”   
  
“Mmh,” fa Edo, e Lauro _non lo guarda_ , ma è così vicino che gli sembra quasi di sentir vibrare il suo petto contro il proprio. “Sicuro?”   
  
“Che non lo vedi, so’ serissimo,” dice, il tono leggero, leggero come la sua testa. Cerca di svicolare, ma non ce la fa, e per qualche motivo finisce con le mani sul petto di Edo, a tracciare i suoi muscoli sotto la maglietta finissima. Non si ricordava che respirare fosse così complicato.   
  
“Lauro, che stai a fa’,” dice Edo, pianissimo, o forse no e se l’è solo immaginato, ma non è educato ignorare le allucinazioni, in ogni caso.   
  
“Niente, Edoa’, niente,” dice, deglutisce, ridacchia. “M’inciprio il naso.”   
  
Edo fa un paio di respiri lenti, silenziosi. Lauro li sente sotto le dita, le fissa ipnotizzato mentre si alzano e si abbassano. “T’è sparito tutto il rossetto, però,” dice Edo, alla fine. “Sta’ fermo, ce penso io.”   
  
E poi - e poi gli si preme tutto addosso e lo bacia, lo stringe tra le sue braccia, e Lauro schiude le labbra in un sussulto e si aggrappa alle sue spalle perché gli manca la terra sotto i piedi.   
  
“Edoa’, che cazzo fai,” ansima, quando Edo si stacca ma non si allontana, sempre con un braccio attorno alla sua vita mentre con l’altra mano gli scosta una ciocca dal viso, gli accarezza lentamente le labbra.   
  
“Ti aggiusto il rossetto,” dice, e anche con gli occhi chiusi lo _sente_ sorridere. “‘spetta, c’è ancora…”   
  
Lo bacia di nuovo, un po’ più profondo, un po’ più sporco, finché Lauro non sente le ginocchia tremare.   
  
“Toh, adesso va meglio,” dice, tirandosi un attimo indietro come un pittore che rimira il suo capolavoro, e anche nei neon fucsia del bagno i suoi occhi sono brucianti, nerissimi. Lauro cerca di riprendere fiato, cerca le parole per dirgli _qualcosa_ , ma Edo si abbassa sul suo collo, labbra e denti e una punta di lingua, e Lauro può solo provare a nascondere un brivido, fallire, e stringersi alle sue spalle come un naufrago a un pezzo di nave.   
  
È lento, dolce, ovattato come un sogno, e a ogni bacio gli sembra di impazzire un pochino di più. Si ricorda che sono _in un bagno pubblico_ , pensa per mezzo secondo che dovrebbe dire qualcosa, poi Edo inizia a slacciargli la camicia, scendendo a baciargli il petto bottone dopo bottone, e okay, addio, al diavolo porte e bagni e passanti, smette di esistere tutto a parte la bocca bollente di Edo su di lui.   
  
Quando Edo si stacca Lauro è elettrico, fuori di testa, pronto alla resa, col fiato corto e la pelle in fiamme. Edo lo lascia andare e per un istante s’illude di essere salvo, di poter prendere fiato e mettere due pensieri in fila, invece Edo _si mette in ginocchio_ , gli abbassa pantaloni e mutande come se non esistessero, lo prende in mano e lo accarezza una, due volte, come se Lauro avesse bisogno di riscaldarsi.   
  
Non dice niente, Edo, neanche una battuta. Lo guarda e basta, finché Lauro _finalmente_ non incrocia il suo sguardo, e poi lo prende in bocca fino in gola.   
  
Lauro impreca, muore, risorge, e tutto quello che fa Edo è inchiodargli i fianchi al lavandino e succhiargli via l’anima, gli occhi che non lasciano i suoi per un solo istante, liquidi, neri, profondi come abissi.   
  
Lauro si perde, in quegli occhi, e quando viene è quasi a tradimento, un pugno allo stomaco che lo lascia senza fiato e senza voce.   
  
Edo è delicatissimo, dopo. Lo lascia andare, gli accarezza le gambe, posa un bacio all’attaccatura di una coscia, e poi quando si alza lo stringe di nuovo contro i lavandini, e _per fortuna_ perché Lauro non è sicuro di ricordarsi come si fa a stare dritti. Affonda il viso contro il suo collo e le mani nella sua schiena, poi inspira, sentendo profumo di erba e di zucchero e di casa.   
  
“Che combini, fratè,” mormora, nascosto contro il suo petto, con un cuore che gli rimbomba nelle orecchie che potrebbe essere il suo come quello di Edo.   
  
Edo lo stringe più saldamente, con una mano gli accarezza la schiena, su e giù lungo la colonna vertebrale, e appoggia una guancia sulla sua testa. “Niente,” dice, “è solo che pure io so’ geloso della ragazza mia.”   
  
Lauro si scosta solo per lanciargli uno sguardo confuso, ma Edo sorride, lo stronzo, col rossetto distrutto e l’aria dolcissima.   
  
“Lauretto mio, quanto sei tardo,” dice, accarezzandogli il viso, come se fosse un complimento. “Datte ‘na sistemata che c’aspettano.”   
  
Se ne va così com’era arrivato, all’improvviso, con Lauro fermo lì come un coglione, anche se adesso per tutt’altri motivi. Appena è sicuro che le gambe lo reggano - appena è sicuro che non sia un sogno - si volta, e si vede allo specchio, e per un secondo smette di respirare.   
  
È _coperto_ dei baci di Edo, marchi viola impressi addosso come lividi, dalla bocca alla gola alla spalla al petto. C’è il segno delle sue labbra attorno a un capezzolo e ci sono i segni pure lungo il suo cazzo, che tenta immediatamente di tornare sull’attenti, manco avesse quattordici anni.   
  
Lauro smadonna, valuta se fare una doccia gelata ficcando tutta la testa sotto il rubinetto, ma alla fine si sciacqua solo la faccia, e intanto non riesce a smettere di sorridere.   
  
Allo specchio si aggiusta i capelli, le labbra, i pantaloni, poi esce.   
  
La camicia la lascia slacciata.   
  
Devono vedere tutti che è roba di Edo.


End file.
